School Dance
by Katie-Bell4
Summary: The School Dance, Harry and Hermione, what's next?


**My First Fan Fic...  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER & HIS FRIENDS  
  
Please review this and tell me what you think...thank you!  
  
The School Dance** By Katie Bell  
  
  
  
"This is it!" Ron screamed.   
  
"What Ron?" Harry asked with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Haven't you read yours yet? It's over there." Ron pointed behind Harry's back while Ron was reading the fancy red & gold envelope Percy gave to them. Harry reads.  
  
Dear Gryffindor Student, This year, we are holding a School Dance for Years 2 to 7. There will be food, social games and Boy and Girl Dance. You may invite your desired partner for the dance either from your house or from another. Girls, make sure you won't invite a boy and boys, make sure you'll invite girls. We will expect every student will come and have a partner.   
  
Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore  
Hogwarts Headmaster  
  
  
"This is not for us Ron. We're still too young for this!" Harry said as he folded the envelope and put it on his bed.   
  
"Awww, c'mon, Harry! This is gonna be great! And if you have plans to invite Hermione, lay off." Ron said with twinkling eyes  
  
. "This is nonsense. I'll sleep. Goodnight, Ron"   
"Goodnight Harry, and remember, School Dance!"  
  
The next morning, while Harry and Ron were going at their Charms class, Hermione approached them.   
  
"Have you received the envelope?"   
  
"Yeah, and Harry doesn't want to go because he's still a baby!"  
  
"Shut up, Ron"   
  
"Well, Ron who are you gonna invite?"   
  
"I'll tell you later," Ron said.  
  
"Hermione, can I be your partner?" Harry gave the most charming look that Hermione had seen and made her fall in love with him.   
  
"Sure!" Hermione said cheerfully.   
  
"Ok, then see you at the dance." Harry said while walking towards the class. Hermione couldn't believe Harry invited her! She expected he would go with Ginny but no. It was her, Hermione. Ron was dumbfounded. He can't believe Harry invited Hermione!   
  
"Oh well, There are far more prettier and awesome girls than Hermione" Ron whispered to Himself as he followed Harry to the class..  
  
While at the class, Hermione and Harry were passing notes to each other. Mushy, Love notes were written on it. Harry suddenly had this feeling, he had goosebumps, then he suddenly said to himself, "I love you, Hermione"  
  
"Please! Can you be my partner?" Ron begged again and again to Susan Bones, a red-haired Hufflepuff.   
  
"Did I say yes, Ron? I think I did"   
  
"Great, Susan! See you at…um…. Err…"   
"At the dance." Susan said smartly.  
The weeks had gone by, all they knew was next week is their School Dance. Everybody can't wait. Everyday at the great hall, The school dance was the topic of every student's mouth. They just won't stop blabberin about it.   
  
"Oh My… I don't have anything to wear!" Hermione gasped to herself before the night of the dance. What if Harry didn't like her old pink long elegant dress? What if Harry shows up in a thing muggles call "Tuxedos"? She finally picked up a dress from her luggage, a blue glitter dress. "I'm sure Harry'll like it" Hermione whispered to herself.   
  
"Boy, Harry, you look cool" Ron said while closely looking at Harry in his Americana.   
  
"And it also comes with a matching tie" Harry said while holding the blue tie.   
  
"I'm sure Hermione will be glad you're her dance partner"   
  
"I hope so Ron, I hope so"….  
  
The night of the Dance came. Blue, Silver, Red and Yellow ribbons were hanged around the Great Hall. The tables were moved a little farther from where Dumbledore sits. A big space was obtained for dancing. Girls came in really pretty gowns and the Boys came in Americanas and Tuxedos. Everybody was really excited. Each partner sits together. Dumbledore appeared. "Welcome everybody to the school dance. We all hope you'll all have so much fun and enjoyment this night". Then with a clap of his hands, all the lamps went out and the candles were lighted. A very romantic spirit filled the Great Hall. One by one, couples were standing out of their chairs and began dancing.   
  
"May I have this dance?" Harry offered his hand to Hermione.   
  
"I thought you'd never ask…." Harry and Hermione went to the dancing area. Harry gently held Hermione's hand. Hermione giggled. They danced until they were so hungry and had to eat. After the delightful feast, Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and ran outside the hall. They ran to the House garden… They both lied on the soft grass..   
  
"You know Harry, you're a great guy." Hermione said as she touched Harry lips. Hermione looked Harry.. Harry moved a little closer to Hermione.. then he kissed Hermione.   
  
"What was that for?" Hermione shocked looking at Harry.   
  
"That means 'I love you."   
  
"Oh Harry" They both moved a little closer to each other and kissed under the bright night sky….  
  
  
The End! 


End file.
